


Dance With Somebody

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Critical Role Relationship Week, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, caleb wants Nott to feel better, can be seen as romantic if you want, its cute, slight spoilers for episode 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Caleb and Nott dance together in their room after things have settled down a bit in Hupperdook.





	Dance With Somebody

Caleb waited in his room until he could hear the gnome celebrating quiet down somewhat, his drunkenness slightly subsided, to pull out his string and speak into it, “Nott, I would like to speak to you for a moment, if you aren’t already drunk asleep or in mortal danger. Come to our room, please. You can respond to this message.”  

There’s a loud sound on the other end that Caleb is sure a person shouldn't physically be able to make before she responded, words slurred and running into each other, “ _I’ll be right there Caleb! Respond message._ ”

It took a few minutes, but eventually the door burst open and Nott wobbled into the room. The slam of the door made both of them wince, though she spent a few moments after to stare at her hand accusingly, a funny image to him because it was like her hand had done it on its own. With its own mind.

Then the belated realization came to him that she looked like a halfling woman, and the look wasn’t accusatory at all, and he remembered why he had called her away from the celebration to start with. 

The illusion dropped with her hand as she walked over to him, looking faintly concerned. Probably thanks to the way he had worded the message, but he couldn’t fix that now, “What did you need, Caleb?” 

He knelt to be level with her, shaking his head to try to sober himself a bit more, “I know today has not been the best for you, because of people seeing you without your mask and being rude, and that isn’t what either of us wanted from this day.” he said seriously. 

“No.” She agreed, ears already drooping from his words. Not what he had wanted at all. 

He forged on, a bit faster, “And you maybe didn’t get to dance like you had planned because of that, when you had been planning to do that for hours with Jester. Though maybe you danced a little with Mollymauk, and that was probably good enough or fun enough for you, while still keeping yourself hidden.”

Nott nodded, perking up slightly, “It was fun, he is very drunk though. He’s really drunk, and bad at dancing.”

“Right. So I was wondering if you would like to dance with me, here in this room, where you do not have to hide yourself. I think you should still be able to enjoy being here, as yourself, even if it is just in this room.” Caleb said. 

Nott’s ears twitched up, seemingly curious and immediately interested. She smiled, looking like she was about to cry and he had no idea how he would be able to stop that, but instead she just hugged him tightly, “Thank you, Caleb. I think that would be nice. And, you can teach me whatever dance that was you did with Jester earlier! That looked fun.” 

Caleb smiled, ruffling her hair as they let go, “It was mostly drunken stumbling but, ja, I can teach you a bit of waltz.” He stood up, offering his hand to Nott that she gladly took. 

And they danced, unconcerned with hiding who they were, with the fading sounds of the towns revelry in the background. 


End file.
